Días negros
by Hitsuki Minamishi
Summary: USUK Drama. Los sentimientos de Inglaterra tras la Guerra de la Independencia, esos agónicos pensamientos, ese dolor y esa pena, los días más negros.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, es mi primer drama de hetalia =D Los que ya me han leido o los que ya me conocen sabéis que me gusta más escribir cosas o subidas de tono o que sean de humor, solo me pongo seria cuando es una apuesta. Este fic ha nacido en mi clase de Historia del Arte, pero la verdad es que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir los pensamientos de Iggy tras esa gran pérdida que fue la Guerra de Independencia. No sé si se ha dado bien, y sé que es muy cortito, de todos modos no está terminado así que seguiré subiendo, tanto si gusta como si no, solo por quedarme tranquila respecto al tema xD Si os gusta me dejaréis alguna review, ¿verdad? *pone carita de cachorrito moe* Que últimamente no recibo ninguna y me da pena ;A;

En fin...no sé si decir que espero que os guste, es triste xD pero espero que os provoque alguna reacción al menos, que no sea simplemente un montón de letras escritas por escribir y que olvidéis de aquí a 5 min después de acabar. En fin, os dejo con la lectura. Yané~!

Noté las lágrimas en mis mejillas, la cabeza me zumbaba a la vez que por mi mente, básicamente en blanco, pasaban aún las imágenes recientes de lo que acababa de pasar; sus palabras aun retumbando en mis oídos.

-"Ya no soy tu hermano, ni soy parte de ti. Desde ahora te declaro mi independencia."

La lluvia mojaba mi uniforme rojo, rojo como la sangre que se había derramado por esas palabras, sin embargo ya no la notaba. Estaba vacío, acababa de perder lo único que realmente amaba y a lo que, me di cuenta, no supe retener a mi lado.

No podía echarle las culpas de mi sufrimiento, yo me había ganado esta soledad y , sin embargo, me dolía tanto…

¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de que le amaba hasta que le apunté con mi arma y mis manos temblaron? ¿Por qué hasta que no vi sus ojos asustados y su mirada que me indicaba que no podía creer que me opusiera de esa forma a él? Y tenía razón.

Había bajado el arma y me había echado a llorar, cayendo al suelo, donde aún continuaba, con la vana esperanza de que esto solo fuese un sueño. Una pesadilla.

Me levanté tambaleándome. Sucio del barro pero aún más manchado en mi alma, con una negrura que sería difícil de quitar y que se peleaba por entrar y llenarlo todo, una negrura ante la que yo no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de oponerme.

Volví a casa, fría y mucho más pequeña, ya que había perdido lo que más grande lo hacía, la alegría que la había estado llenando hasta ahora. Apenas recordaba ya los rostros de aquellos que se habían añadido a sus filas, aquellos que le habían apartado de mí, y aun así les odié, les odié como solo se puede odiar a aquellos que te lo roban todo pero te dejan vivo para sufrir la pérdida.

No sé si fueron horas o días o meses…tal vez años e incluso siglos, para un país el tiempo no corre igual y para un país roto el tiempo simplemente desaparece.

La Guerra de Independencia Americana había finalizado y Estados Unidos de América se alzaba con un brillante futuro por delante que a Inglaterra solo le sumaba más oscuridad a su reino, a su vida, a aquellos días grises de lluvia.

Los ojos me quedaron vacíos. Solo me quedaba oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

******Bueno pues el segundo capítulo, aunque no me ha comentado casi nadie, pero como el otro era tan cortito no puedo quejarme. En fin, disfrutad con el sufrimiento de Iggy. =D****  
><strong>

**Soledad**

Por el día mi cuerpo caminaba vacío y me entregaba al cuidado de los míos, como un cascarón sin nada dentro, sin alegría, sin esperanza, totalmente melancólico.

A pesar de todo, mi mente funcionaba, tal vez para mi mayor desgracia, y pensaba en él, únicamente en él; en cada minuto juntos y en la eternidad que ahora pasaría sin él.

Durante el día le extrañaba en silencio, pero cuando la oscuridad me cubría también por fuera, igual que aquel fatídico día, todo se volvía diferente.

La voz se me rompió ante un nuevo grito de desesperación, agarrándome con violencia a las sábanas, rompiéndolas con mis tirones, desgarrándolas al igual que mi alma.

Lloraba y gritaba como si se tratase de una posesión demoniaca cuando solo eran los gritos que mi corazón herido dejaba escapar al abrazo de la noche hasta dejarme caer agotado, rendido de nuevo, con la garganta dolorida y las lágrimas aún rodaban por mis mejillas, sobre los surcos que otras, antes de ellas, habían dejado secas. Temblaba lamentándome por mi pérdida y me abrazaba sobre mí mismo imaginándole entre mis brazos de nuevo.

Pero la luz de otro amanecer me despertaba a la mañana siguiente sin haberme robado lo que quedaba de vida en mi cuerpo, sin permitirme el descanso que buscaba, lo único que podría desear en ese instante, lo único que ansiaba era desprenderme de este dolor, arrancarme el corazón porque total, ¿de qué me sirve un corazón que en vez de latir por la vida quema para recordarte el dolor?

La cabeza me dolía de las lágrimas y estaba seguro que no podría hablar aunque quisiera. Me quedé tumbado sobre la cama, con las mismas ropas que había llevado el día anterior, como si fuese un simple muñeco tirado ahí, sin vida, sin necesidades, simplemente aguardando a que otro le moviera.

Fijé la vista en la ventana y la luminosidad de otro día gris me dañó los ojos, aunque ni si quiera pestañeé, ese dolor era soportable al lado del que ya sentía. Noté como entraban en el cuarto, me sacaban de allí y cambiaban mis ropas para luego dejarme en un pequeño sofá del sillón a la espera de la noche de nuevo, sin probar bocado, sin hablar, sin escuchar a nadie.

Pronto, aquellos pocos que solían venir a visitarme, más por educación y apariencia que por amistad, dejaron de hacerlo. No me importaba en absoluto que lo hicieran, solo había un rostro que quería ver, solo unos ojos que la última vez que había mirado me habían devuelto una imagen seria de mi con un rifle en la mano, una mirada que me había transmitido dolor y miedo.

Con los días comencé a aceptar ese dolor que me torturaba, comenzaba a moverme por mi cuenta, a ducharme y caminar por la casa como un fantasma, reviviendo recuerdos, disculpándome rápidamente cuando alguien me ofrecía alimento que mi cuerpo no quería tolerar. Así los días se convirtieron en máscaras de lo que realmente sentía pero que al menos me permitían algo de libertad para apañarme solo sin nadie que se hiciese el preocupado por mí.

Sin embargo, al caer la noche todo volvía a ser como antes y los gritos no cesaban, ni las lágrimas, aunque todos hacían como que no me oían. Seguiría llorando la muerte de esa parte de mí que me impediría volver a ser feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resignación**

Pronto esa pena y ese dolor fue siendo tan común para mí como respirar, y a mi desgracia, no podía dejar de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas; pero como cada cosa común y a la que estamos acostumbrados, había momentos en los que sufrir parecía tan normal que lo olvidaba y llevaba algo parecido a una vida. Seguía sin comer, aunque eso no me hacía dejar de lado otros vicios menos sanos, el dulce roce del alcohol; whisky, ron, vino, vodka, ginebra…; habría bebido gasolina de haber podido levantar la garrafa, pero la falta de alimento me había debilitado bastante.

Todo me daba igual y cuanta más pena sentía más bebía, como si el consuelo de mis penas estuviese en el fondo de esos miles de vasos.

Oí la puerta abrirse, vi la cara de Liam, mi hermano me miraba con pena y preocupación, tal vez también con algo de miedo por el aspecto que debía de tener… Fue la primera vez que le odié, sus ojos me recordaban mi desgracia; detrás de él iba Scott, se mantenía apartado, mirándome con su típica cara de asco, aunque distinguí la misma mirada en sus ojos que en los de Liam.

Mi hermano se acercó y me preguntó algo, no le escuché y reí por las caras de ambos, por sus miradas. Vi a los dos estremecerse. Les odiaba, ¿qué hacían aquí? Ellos no entendían lo que me pasaba, nadie lo entendía, nadie iba a conseguir sacarme de aquel pozo en el que yo me había acostumbrado a vivir buscando una oportunidad para morir.

Scott apartó a Liam de mi y me dirigió una fría mirada en forma de advertencia.

-Estás loco, no eres más que un estúpido que no quiere levantar la cabeza…¿Orgullo inglés? Eres una vergüenza…

Las palabras de Scott me golpearon con fuerza, hasta ese momento nadie me había echado en cara nada de lo que había pasado, ni de cómo me estaba comportando, a pesar de que sabía de más que lo que Scott decía era cierto. Pero nadie tocaba mi orgullo así por así.

Tiré el vaso, viendo como miles de cristalitos saltaban por todas partes, estaba furioso, indignado… ¡¿qué sabían ellos! ¡¿Por qué no me dejaban en paz!

-¡Marchaos! –grité y mi voz sonó ronca porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hablar.

-Arty…-oí susurrar a Liam en la puerta mientras Scott le alejaba y cerraba tras él esperando que mi locura no le tocase, protegiendo a quien él amaba…

Me tiré sobre la cama de nuevo, no lloraba, estaba prendido de rabia, pero no de pena, incluso Scott podía proteger lo que amaba, sin embargo yo solo lo dejé escapar entre mis manos y me encerré en vez de perseguirle.

Porque…aunque ya había abandonado toda esperanza…

Aunque era verdaderamente imposible…

En realidad…

Aún esperaba que él volviese a mí diciéndome que me necesitaba.


End file.
